fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanaka Kokoa
is the main character of Harmonic Pretty Cure♪. She is a 13 year old girl who has a happy-go-lucky personality and a passion for singing. Kokoa tends to say when things go her way. Kokoa's alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Pop Music. History General Information Appearance Civilian Kokoa has mid back brown length hair that she wears in two loose pigtails by yellow hairbands. She has single, thin bangs hanging loose from each side of her head and her eye color is green. Her casual outfit consists of a pale pink baggy sweater in which she wears a white singlet underneath. She also wears knee length denim jeans and pink converses. Pretty Cure Cure Pop has pink curly hair tied into high twin tails by magenta bows. She has single, thin bangs hanging loose from each side of her head and her eye color is green. She wears a pink choker tied around her neck by a pink bow. Her outfit consists of a magenta bow on her chest with a gold brooch with a dark gold music note in the middle attached to the bow. She wears a pink vest that has white trims at the top and the bottom that curl up near the sides. Her sleeves are off the shoulder and pink with a white frill and light pink puffy sleeves underneath. Her gloves are past her elbows and light pink with a magenta trim at the top. Her dress consists of two layers, the first being light pink and the second being pale yellow. Her boots are knee length with a pink tip and heels and a magenta trim at the top with magenta ribbons tied around her ankles. When singing, her Pretty Income appears on her head. Personality Kokoa is a kind thirteen year old girl and has a happy-go-lucky and loud personality. She has a passion for singing which annoys her father and her classmates a lot. She has no friends, which makes Kokoa upset and has a tough time at school because she gets bullied quite a lot. To get away from the bullying at school, she ignores it and listens to music while drawing things that make her happy. She is average with her studies and tries her hardest with all of her subjects, even if she dislikes some of them. She absolutely dislikes sweets, is claustrophobic and is very creative when it comes to drawing and writing stories. Relationships Family *'Tanaka Etsuko' - Kokoa's mother who she loves very much. Kokoa looks up to her mother very much and sees her not only as her mother, but as her friend. Friends *'Satou Wakana' - Kokoa's teammate who she becomes friends with after realizing that Wakana isn't being friends with her just because they're Pretty Cure together. Etymology : means "many" while means "middle".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanaka : means "heart love" http://lang-8.com/389207/journals/298547794951857354443056765814855026742 or "love of the heart".http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Kokoa Pretty Cure Cure Pop Lalalalulalala! I'm Cure Pop! ラララルラララ！私はキュアポップだ！ Rarararurarara! Watashi wa Kyua Poppu da! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Tanaka Kokoa. She represents Pop Music and her battle song is Joyful♥Pop. While singing her battle song, Pop can fight against the enemy without missing a beat and is very agile. Alone, Pop can perform Pop Heart and together with Cure Rock, she can perform Pop n' Rock Attack. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Is Cure Pop's first main attack that she first performs in episode 1. |-|Group Attacks= * - An attack that Cure Pop performs with Cure Rock. It is first used in episode 7. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Rhythmic Heart!" - Pretty Cure, Unlock My Rhythmic Heart is the official transformation speech used by Tanaka Kokoa to transform into Cure Pop in Harmonic Pretty Cure♪. Songs Kokoa's voice actress, Horie Yui, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Joyful♥Pop Duets Trivia *Kokoa is the second Cure after Cure Honey to have her own song that she sings during the battles. She is followed by her teammate, Cure Rock. *Kokoa's catchphrase is a reference to what the 2014 Eurovision Song Contest winner, Conchita Wurst, said after she received her trophy. What she said was "We Are Unstoppable!". *Cure Pop is the first Cure to not wear earrings. Gallery References Category:Cures Category:Harmonic Pretty Cure♪ Category:Harmonic Pretty Cure♪ characters